


Shine (Hirake)

by killunyan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gon can speak to animals hihi, Humor, Immortality, Killua is shook, Long Hair Gon ;), M/M, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunyan/pseuds/killunyan
Summary: "Good morning!" Brightly greets someone standing from behind him.Killua jumps as he clutches at his chest in total fright. "Holy fuck!" He gasps."Oh, you swear," Gon muses, mouth agape and hazel eyes wide, seemingly finding this catch up amusing. Then again that only lasts a second, because from amused, he quickly switches to being unsure. "But is it right, though?" He quizzes. "Is that how you greet mortals here on earth? A big bright good morning?"//or the one where gon is a not-so-mortal who just happened to wake up in the world of humans, willing to find answers as to why that is, and killua is the one and only oh-so-mortal that can see him. they don't get along at first, but just like how life goes, they learn to be fond of each other soon enough. god has always had a plan for them.warning: not your typical crack fic, because this isn't a crack fic to begin with.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> **© 2020 by killunyan**
> 
> **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.** No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author.
> 
> _everything is mine. has been mine since 2013. do not steal._
> 
> _purely fictional. read at your own risk._

**ONE**

It's supposed to be lambent and lucent, calm and serene—placid at most—when Gon wakes up.

_Wakes up_ , Gon deems, _why did he even wake up?_

The likes of them don't sleep, never zone out, so how come he himself just did? This isn't such a normal thing to happen; this wasn't supposed to happen, in fact. Gon doesn't know if someone like him should be merry about this, not having seen the usual surroundings he's grown accustomed to. He's got a feeling that something might've gone wrong, because this isn't...this isn't the norm he's always followed.

Gon opts for investigation.

For now, though, Gon closes his eyes and inhales, taking in some scent he doesn't quite tell what is, feeling everything that orbits around him. He brushes off the oddness beforehand.

Slowly opening his eyes that aren't as illuminating as they feel on him, aren't as shiny and bright, Gon looks around him and returns back to the fact that he did not wake up in such a surrounding where he's always been a part of, a surrounding where it's not this noisy, a place that is never crowded like this, or even alive, and a certain surrounding where it's purely peaceful and endless.

So, Gon's just woken up then—the thought is still strange in so many aspects—in the very opposite of either what he is expecting or where he is supposed to be. Well, this is entirely new for him.

" _Aš ką tik prabudau_ (I just woke up)," Gon mutters under his breath, in utter amusement quite so, as he takes in the sight of what he suspects are mortals, group of flesh carved up running or walking around the place he hasn't been in, at all, throughout his existence.

He can see various vehicles passing by in quite a fast pace on some unfamiliar road, some animals he can rather distinguish what are called, and tall buildings creating skyscrapers, cascading shadows all over the shaded areas of someplace Gon isn't sure he knows what is called.

Apparently, he didn't listen when Saint Gabriel tackled countries, cities, streets, and towns all over the land of mortals in one of his classes, didn't try to pay attention, so he supposes this is what he gets.

Basing from Gon's wild understandings and leisure observations, however, there are tiny trees everywhere (are they herbs? Shrubs?), just the same with the place where he was molded and originally lives—or _lived_ , Gon doesn't know anymore at this point, hence he's deciding for thorough inspections. Whether he has to get out of here or he has to stay, Gon hasn't an iota, so he knows he has priorities upon getting rid of his thoughts.

Looking up above, Gon sees there are flying creatures all going in the exact same pathway, those that create some chirping sound, those that have wings like his but are smaller. Gon familiarizes with their innocent sound; he can understand them, can establish what they say, and he knows he is blessed.

" _Paukščiai_ (Birds)," Gon breathes out, still gazing up in the gray skies, knows to himself that that's what those creatures are called by humans.

He completely remembers having held one before, back when Saint Lucas handed him a little red—like apples in summertime—with blue—like the ever mystic, seemingly endless ocean—and green—like the people's land—streaks aligned amongst the other feathers, reflecting against each other's; a robin. It had happened in their labyrinth that one languid memoir, the memory still fresh in Gon's clear visioning. How Gon misses that moment.

Up above, Gon admires the lonely dull sky, mentally counting all the birds that bypass the unfamiliar city from below, every single one of them chirping some sort of melody that Gon knows he's the only one can understand compare to all the living things that are milling around and about, and are all but anxious around him.

That's just the way it is. Has been for so many years, and decades, and centuries, and eras. He made that possible.

As Gon returns his immersion back to the spot he is currently standing barefooted at, that he is supposed to be floating at, he realizes how these mortals are just walking behind him, navigating their ways through him, and are not even giving a glance or two in his direction.

_They don't see me_ , he tells himself. Right, of course. So what really does Gon have— _need_ —to do in here anyway? What do they want him to accomplish in this place? Down here in the land of humans? He never once went down here from up there, they've never let him even if he asked, so why now?

Can it be that he now belongs to the Fallen tribe? Unbelievable.

Gon shakes his head, feeling baffled in spite of himself. Glancing sideways, Gon notices a small beige-colored building that has an electric banner of square and cross with white and green lighting in the middle. _A hospital, is it?_ Gon marvels on.

He dwells on with the probable fact that, is it rather small for a hospital, or is it, hospitals are really just that small? It's the smallest one from the rest of them all buildings, is the thing. Hospitals should be massive, innit? Or maybe no... or yes, Gon is completely clueless.

Gon has so many questions in his mind right now, circulating and toggling non-stop—some that need answers, some that can wait—but for now he decides he wants some exploration since he's already here.

So Gon walks toward the hospital (or so he thinks it's what it's called, but that's a good start, he supposes), looks around the empty place once he's in, and finds himself entering a door, his bare feet padding across the cold tiled floor. Inside the room itself, Gon doesn't see anyone but a bunch of animals locked away inside some cages, barking, grunting, slurring, and until Gon can finally make out of what they have been throwing out there.

" _I'm hungry, so, so hungry_ ," says one dog in between spits, its pink, wet tongue sticking out.

" _Me too, me too_ ," answers the other one, a bit smaller one at that, as it drools all over the place, " _I wonder where is our master. Do you know?_ "

" _I bet he's late again_ ," another dog pipes up, stealing the other two's attentions by clawing outward its big cage, creating some jolting noise against steel, " _but he's our master, so it's alright, right dogs?_ "

One dog slurps, bobbing its head up and down in agreement. " _Yes, yes, yes!_ " It pants.

Gon watches them in full interest, his mouth spreading slowly with a wicked smile, as he walks in the middle, grazing his long and pale fingertips against each cage rail. He knows just how he can understand every sort of languages, even animal or insect language, but he's never actually thought it will be this fun.

Gon's never encountered one in an approximation of a light-year now, see, so this is making him smile despite he doesn't do emotions. What could possibly be Gon's mission on earth?

Too many questions, too many possibilities, too many conclusions, and unanswered thoughts. Gon must ask sooner rather than later, or perhaps analyze further...

Just then, when the moment passes, one dog pounces on Gon and steals his attention, the animal barking out proudly, " _I see a mythical fallen angel!_ "

Gon tilts his head to the side as he stares intensely at the dog, thrilled upon discovering it sees him, enchanted upon knowing about the fact that it even knows what he is. It's smiling sublimely at him, the brims of its mouth wet with slimy drools and its tongue splayed out, and its jaw almost slacked on an enormous span. " _You can see me?_ " Gon muses with his very own telepathic bark, raising an eyebrow at the pug.

The pug bobs its head up and down, pretty much spontaneous, and obnoxious, and proud of its individual ability since it's the only one that can really see Gon. " _Oh, yeah, yeah, I can!_ " It barks.

" _And why is that?_ " Gon asks dubiously, murmuring and moving forward so he can touch the pug's cage, bring lighting with the convenience of his hovering golden aura, so he can as well see the animal much clearer. " _Is it because I am meant to deduce you?_ " He allows himself to ask.

The pug rolls over, serving the gesture as its only fun, and stares up at Gon with a pair of glassy, wide and teary eyes, still looking all happy and innocent. " _I don't know. I just don't know_ ," it answers finally with a gargle and a laugh. _Dogs really are slickers, aren't they?_ Gon laments in his mind.

" _We'll see then, pug_ ," Gon concedes in a low howl, nodding stiffly. He really doesn't know why he's here, isn't sure if he should be fine with it either, but then a dog has seen him, knows he's an immortal too, and well, yet he still doesn't feel so much as bad about it even if he knows he should be worried instead. No one should see him, no one is ever meant to see him, so how come this dog can, really?

Everything is coming off cryptic in Gon's part, it seems, and—and instead of be terrified, the thought excites him to no end. Maybe... maybe Gon can look around some more before he can contact someone back home—or before Ikalgo or Meleoron comes down to fetch him and bring him back up all the way.

_Yes, brilliant._ Gon smiles, triumphant with an unfamiliar giddiness that's curling up in his stomach at the thought, relenting all the way through him. Even that has elicited, he conceives, despite he isn't supposed to feel. How odd.

As Gon starts to look around some more and tests if there are more of these mortals that can see him, he suddenly senses someone coming; a human. Gon within a flash decides for checking this intruder out and see if the dogs will be fine if this mortal ever barges in.

Outside the dogs' demesne, Gon takes a peek behind the cabinet before him and sees a person by the door he's entered just earlier; specifically so, it's a man in some color turquoise scrubs, wearing some black-framed glasses that's perched over their nose, and has what looks to be a stethoscope dangling around their neck.

Their hair seems soft and is a shocking silver and they are possibly in an outstanding height around 6'0" to 6'2". Gon can already tell they're a veterinarian even from right where they stall, and he knows for a fact that the dogs will be just fine even if this intruder—or not, now that Gon knows—has barged inside this sanctuary, that Gon also knows now is not an actual hospital but is rather a veterinary clinic.

Well, that's astonishingly impeccable, this immaculate stranger having considered and found, all for Gon's opinion all at once, at least. Should he go near him? Gon feels the need to be cautious, for some reason.

As the vet strides forward, Gon watches as they drop what seems to be a bundle of keys in a straying bowl over some desk and toe off their worn-out shoes right after just to replace them with a pair of new ones, those being rather squeaky and pastiche. Gon supposes it's what the likes of them wear during a shift. Neat.

"Arigato... wakatte kita subete imi ni naru ne... naritai jibun ni narerunara," the vet belts out, shuffling around the place effortlessly, seemingly memorized the area itself.

"Singing," Gon mumbles under his breath, listening to the soft and husky voice of this veterinarian, feeling the corners of his lips twitch, becoming responsive to it, oddly.

And, suddenly, Gon finds himself backing away slowly; slowly and surely now, just as the vet's come closer to where he is hiding from behind a cabinet. And before he knows it, some wall divider behind him is already keeping him in place, making him slide his back against it, his long hair serving as a cushion, until he's seated on the ground, and. What's happening? Why is he feeling? _He doesn't feel._ This is so terribly, horrifyingly wrong.

Gon doesn't know what to do next, fidgeting idly, is actually forgetting about the fact that _no one can see him_ except for one at the moment which was the dog from earlier.

Gon isn't collected when he should be, that he realizes tragically, but then again, it might be too late for that one now since he's already acted as though some human will see him. _Absurdity_ , Gon thinks to himself, calls himself, tells himself.

Realizing his fault, Gon is just about standing up so he can continue gazing at the vet and linger on with the fact that this vet won't be able to see him after all, when eventually, right there and then, the vet catches him and questions in quite a shocked facial expression while staring down at him shockingly, "Who the fu— _who are you?_ "

Gon can only blink in surprise and confusion, because _how._


	2. TWO

**TWO**

For the first time in millennium, Gon feels his throat dry remorsefully as he gazes up at the vet, all wide-eyed and stunned, is not able to move nor regain his usually composed cherubic body. " _Bы можете меня видеть?_ (You can see me?)" Gon asks in wonderment, lips parted, as he shakes his head almost instantly, realizing he's just spoken in Russian despite the fact it's clear as day that this man before him is from the Outside World. Gon purses his lips and waits for whatever is going to happen next.

"Sorry, what? I didn't quite catch that," the vet says in confusion, scratching at the back of his neck, is now crouching down to level with Gon on the ground. Gon isn't capable of doing anything as of yet as he gapes at this mortal before him, this incredibly close and alive and breathing, and _can-see-him-human_ before him, this person whose naked eyes can process him, this hot-blooded human who even is talking to him.

This one who is in front of him.

Gon, for once in his entire entity, isn't competent of speaking, feeling as though he's just witnessed the morning sky and the starry night sky collide.

After quite some time, with Gon still neither talking nor blinking, the vet sighs and says, "By chance, are you another one of those homeless people again? I— I thought I told you people not to come here anymore? This isn't a place for homeless people."

With a few more baffling staring, Gon finally retaliates by nodding and blinking. "I— no, no," he says hurriedly yet calmly, voice trembling and dragged, "I'm not a... not a homeless person."

The veterinarian tilts his head to the side having heard that response, bamboozled reaction eliciting creased eyebrows across his forehead. "Oh, sorry. I thought..." He trails off, and then continues with a different question, demanding, "Who are you then? What are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

Gon's mind is in frenzy. How does he work this one out? Gon is not allowed to lie, that he knows perfectly.

Gon might just need some holy help from up above.


	3. THREE

**THREE**

"Who are you then? What are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

Why is he here? _Think, Gon, think!_

"Uh... I don't... I don't really know, I... I thought this was the hospital?" Gon asks it more than he says it as he swallows hard, sounding very unsure and uncomfortable with the intense gaze the...the utterly attractive mortal is giving him.

Huh. Attractive. Gon's never had a keen for mortals—never because this is his first time to ever speak with one; to ever come face to face with one; and to ever feel one—but this one sure is fascinating Gon so much he can't help but lie despite lying is strictly forbidden, most especially up there.

Gon slowly blinks at the veterinarian as he gazes intensely at him. Surprisingly enough, the vet is also doing the same to him, and now they're both looking like endangered species staring in amusement or rather in enchantment at one another.

Hmm. The veterinarian is a man—a male—Gon is aware, and so maybe he is attracted to him?

Alertness fills up Gon's gut all the sudden and he panics slightly. He looks down at his body and he sees that he's wearing his usual skins, a simple white tank and a pair of shorts, and his usual barefooted posture. Well, Gon wonders if he's a female at heart down here, considering the long and luscious hair he's sporting, wonders if that's the real reason why he's getting enamored upon this male veterinarian.

"Anyway," says the vet after a long silence and after all the staring, "What's your name then? And do you happen to have an appointment at the hospital?" The vet looks him up and down, seems like inspecting him or something. "Well, I can't see any wound on you. Not so far, at least. Uhm, do you... do you mind if I check though? Just to make sure. You don't seem yourself, no offense."

Gon doesn't say anything, but with the bob of his Adam's apple, the vet takes that as a silent yes from him, so the vet reaches out to touch him. Gon sucks in a deep breath without actually realizing it and before he knows it, the vet is already checking if he has wounds, injuries or just, anything.

The veterinarian's hands are delicate looking, soft even, and his fingertips aren't calloused against Gon's immortal skin. In this moment, they both share the same air and just with the thought itself has Gon feeling something that's churning in his stomach, although he doesn't know what. Looking at each other in silence—in a tame and sweet silence—while the vet inspects his angelic glowing skin, Gon stumbles with his words without having to stop himself. "You can actually see and touch me?"

The vet freezes at hearing that and he looks at Gon straight in the eye, no words slipping out his mouth just yet. Retrieving his hands away from Gon's arms, the vet cocks an eyebrow at him and then says simply, "Of course, why wouldn't I?" When Gon doesn't respond, the veterinarian proceeds, "Are you sure you're not a homeless person? Well, I don't think you are, what with the whole, uh," he coughs in his fist, faintest of blush appearing on his cheeks, "you know, pretty face and all, but. You sure you're not a crazed person or perhaps a drunkard?"

_Pretty face._ Gon is a woman at heart here on the land of mortals then? Is that it?

Gon doesn't say anything again, neglecting all his questions. The vet sighs. Minutely so, however, Gon asks, "What are you called then?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I mean, your...name," Gon corrects himself, squinting.

The vet laughs, sounding pleased as much as surprised. He laughs some more, his head bending a little and the sides of his eyes crinkling with his face and lips contorted in a wide smile.

And oh, Gon thinks, wow.

"You're such a silly kid, aren't you? Didn't I ask you that first?" The vet says, shaking his head as he laughs. "Well? You first then. What's your name?"

"I—uhm." Gon isn't sure if he's allowed to say it. But then looking at this vet in front of him, Gon finds himself caving in. So, "Gon," he finally utters out, his voice low, the words slipping out slow, "I'm Gon..."

The vet is looking at him, lips parted and eyes a shocking blue—they're bluer than the clouds, Gon acknowledges, they're also bluer than the deepest oceans Gon knows of, and for the most part they're like the color of the hottest flame of them all, even hotter than the reddest one itself—and Gon, he thinks he might just flap his wings for him right here and now.

Gon wants to know his name, wants to know more about him, wants to learn things this mortal knows that he doesn't, and just, he wants to listen to him laugh everyday or just whenever he can—and Gon doesn't even know why he wants those things from this stranger, but still, he does.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you, Gon," the vet finally says, smiling brightly at him, his cheerful smile as bright as the sun in a lazy afternoon. "I'm Vet Killua Zoldyck, but you can just call me Killua." Killua offers a hand for him to shake and Gon just stares at it, not sure what he should do about it, hasn't an iota as to how do people normally interact.

Having the thought of Gon isn't a fan of shaking hands in first introductions, perhaps, Killua pulls his hand away and just proceeds with the questions that are currently bubbling up his mind. "So, where do you live, kid? Uhm, do you need anything I can help you with? Also, how did you really get inside? I mean, I don't remember ever keeping the doors open."

Gon blinks softly, still staring at Killua, still fascinated about this whole thing. Just then, he speaks, "I don't know if I should tell you where I live...uh, Killua."

_Killua._ Gon says it for the first time and it sounds so fresh, so new and so unique in the way it lingers in his mouth. _Killua._

Killua purses his lips as he nods his head slowly, sinking in the fact that this feminine looking boy before him must be lost or something—or maybe he has some problem he is facing and that's why he got here in the first place.

Killua thinks that maybe this boy was drunk that he just found himself in this place when he woke up in the morning, because heck, Killua is a hundred percent sure he didn't forget to lock the clinic last night... or so he thought.

Ugh, Killua is definitely getting tactless these days, he just knows. And it sucks if he's being honest.

It sucks a _ton._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update again in a bit. Tell me what you think? 🙈


	4. FOUR

** FOUR **

So this Gon dude just said he doesn't think he should tell Killua where he lives. And why is that? Killua hasn't a clue; all he knows is Gon's one strange...stranger.

Killua purses his lips as he nods his head slowly at what he said, sinking in the fact that this boy before him must be lost or something—or perhaps he has some sort of problem he is facing and that's why he's gotten himself in here in the first place.

Killua thinks that maybe this boy was drunk that he's just found himself in this place when he woke up in the morning, because heck, Killua is a hundred percent sure he didn't forget to lock up the clinic last night. Or so he thinks. Killua sure is becoming tactless these days, he just knows. And it sucks if he's being honest.

"Well, you're going to have to leave soon, Gon. Clients are bound to be here in a second, so," Killua informs him gently, trailing off to see some sort of reaction Gon might give. The kid doesn't pull any sort of reactions, though. Damn, he's still staring actually, just that, and okay, Killua thinks anxiously, he's wearing a weird yet gorgeous (really, though, he is) poker face. There must be something wrong with this guy. Swallowing, Killua adjusts his glasses that's a second away into slipping from his nose as he stands up, finally. "So, um."

Gon, without a word, stands up as well, gaze still locked on Killua, making Killua feel rather uncomfortable and scandalously watched—it's just that Gon's gaze is so intense, so pure, and entirely deviant that Killua can feel his breath practically hitching against his throat. It's a kind of stare that Killua hasn't felt yet given to him all his life, is the thing, something that not even that one guy he's given all his heart years ago has managed, and really, _who is this guy?_ Killua doesn't know whether he should be afraid now at this point, be crept out or think of being guarded just because this kid acts quite strange, but.

But he is young-looking, Killua notes, is pink cheeked, is doe-eyed, and... yeah, he's such an attractive stranger. Then again, he is barefooted, weirdly so, and boy is he tall and built enough to strangle Killua if he ever tries to do something nasty or mental. Maybe Killua should do something about it, about all of this.

Killua opens his mouth to speak. "I think, kid, you should leave—"

Gon speaks as well at the same time, though. "Can I stay for a while?"

And Killua blinks, momentarily at loss for words.

"Please?" The long-haired boy presses and pleads, looking so painfully innocent and harmless out of the damn sudden in front of Killua, doing odd things to the hopeless human. His right arm is bent and his delicately long and slim fingertips on his right hand are scratching lightly on his left arm, hair a delicious black of long strands and skin impossibly looking tan, soft and youthful—and Killua, he doesn't want to think it, but he must be slowly caving in despite this first ever encounter. Maybe Gon has some sort of persuading power or whatever.

Hmmpf. _Insanity_. Definitely.

Heaving a long sigh, Killua ends up giving in. So he nods. "Alright. Alright you may stay." A smile slowly spreads across Gon's lips at that, just a very, very bit of a quirk on the corner of his mouth forming, one that could or could not be counted as a smile, yet one that still seems already well enough to have Killua feeling high.

And, **_seriously, what's happening to me?_** Killua curses in his mind; a curse that Gon can clearly read right from where he is, something he's heard just as clearly. He doesn't know what that is supposed to mean, but Gon sure is entertained having the capability to read a person's mind, because frankly, he begs to know a lot of things about Killua.

After quite some time of idling, Killua retaliates eventually as he realizes that the time is actually running and is unfortunately so, wasting, that he has responsibilities in hand, and that he's in custody of taking care of certain patients. And so he decides that Gon can just probably lounge around his place and stay for a while, while he works on feeding the dogs and the few cats he took in the inner room, make sure they're well-fed and alright.

And Killua does it so, excusing himself. Gon just minds his own business by the front of the shop, silently, just acutely looking around.

By the time the clock strikes ten, Killua opens the clinic. Killua watches curiously as Gon sits on one of the chairs behind his desk, just behaving... like literally behaving. Killua just keeps an eye on him. _How come this kid has such a long hair that's flowing past his waist? Is he not aware of barber shops?_

As Killua serves his fifth customer of the day, Gon doesn't intervene at all; no words, no questions, no nothing. Killua thinks he must be bored by now, just sitting on the same spot for almost two long hours now. Killua waits up for him to do something— _anything_ —but nothing happens.

Just as the owner of the sick Beagle goes out for a bit of smoke, Killua finally looks at Gon and asks once and for all, "Aren't you getting bored just sitting there and watching me work? Don't you want to watch TV or something? The remote is just under the coffee table."

Looking at him, Gon blinks. "TV?" he asks innocently, "What is a TV?"

Killua's gaze narrows. "Television, Gon," he says calmly. He looks at Gon and waits for a response. Gon doesn't move, though, minutes later, doesn't even blink having heard such odd thing to count as a big revelation, leaving Killua no other choice but to talk in a way as if Gon's dumb. "You genuinely don't know what a TV is?" he asks dubiously.

But then Gon only tilts his head to the side, doesn't say anything at all, still looking genuinely clueless as it is. _God, he's fucking pretty for someone who's such a dumbass._

The Beagle lying on Killua's working desk squirms and wriggles, distracting him a little, although half of his attention is still directed towards Gon, his gaze still narrowed. "Aren't you a from these parts?" he asks, confusion etched on his voice.

Gon shakes his head quite stiffly, not entirely sure what he should say. Should he opt for telling the truth? Perhaps. "I am not a mortal, Killua—I'm not like you or the rest of your kinds."

Killua chokes on his spit, slightly loosening his grip on the dog he's pressing down. A part of him wants to laugh, wants to pull at his air, but seeing the way Gon's deliberated those words, Killua thinks he's seemed very true and genuine about it—that he was quite convincing too, if Killua's honest. Regardless, though, since Killua isn't yet _that insane_ , he deadpans at Gon, "What are you on about now, baka? Honestly, are you sure you're not on drugs? Should I be worried?"

Killua is joking, trying to be funny, but Gon doesn't seem to buy it lest he doesn't even blink. Killua grimaces at his own lameness.

"Angels don't drink medication, Killua. We simply don't. We needn't such," Gon steadily says, sounding so impossibly serious, looking so scarily calm that it renders Killua's eyes to widen at such an extent. Fuck. _I'm not gonna laugh, I'm not gonna laugh, I'm not—_

The Beagle continues to squirm underneath Killua's grip as he busies himself upon openly gaping at Gon, still, completely baffled and bewildered; Gon on the other hand, though, is watching the poor neglected animal that is continuously complaining, saying, " _Let me go, Doc, I'm fine, I'm fine, I just needed a bone! Karin! I need my master, Karin! Where is she?_ "

Reaching a bit forward and ignoring Killua's pointed look towards him, Gon holds Killua's hand that's holding the dog down to have him letting go of it.

Killua gasps lightly at the unexpected skin-contact and he slowly lets go, letting Gon take over. The dog looks around to search for whoever it may have to look at in pure adoration and gratefulness, sticking its tongue out as a sign that it loves whoever's unleashed him from Killua's soft yet heavy grip. "There, you're fine," Gon tells the dog reassuringly, despite he knows it can't see him nor feel him, "Now you can quiet down with your protests."

" _Thank goodness! I wonder—I wonder whom should I thank?_ " The dog barks happily. Glancing at Killua with its tongue still dangling against its slicked chin, it barks some more, " _Is it you Doc? Finally figured out I have no bug? Hah. Anyway, where's my master?_ "

Killua furrows his brows together at this, because fuck. Did Gon just speak to the dog? That's impossible. And well, well, look at that, his patient is fine after all. Its tail is waggling actively, its tongue all but flushed pink and no longer dry and pale, and its ears simply aren't draped limply; a few symptoms of it being perfectly fine. "How did you do that?" Killua asks Gon incredulously.

Gon shrugs nonchalantly as though it's nothing big a deal. "I didn't do anything, Killua. It's just that Billy was complaining that he's fine, no bugs and just needed bone to survive... from, uh, Karin it said."

Just as Killua's about to question whatever Gon is talking about—like, who the hell is Billy—the owner of the Beagle comes back and she beams at Killua. "So how's my Billy? By chance, is he ill?" The girl, Karin, asks with a pout, leaning over the desk to speculate. "Because I swear he was just whining strangely this morning."

"Billy?" Killua asks as he blinks, his voice almost coming off as a squeak, in which he mentally grimaces at by the ridiculous sound of it. Killua is never left dumbfounded, is the thing, especially when he's in his personal lair that is this clinic where he is supposedly the ruler—the law—so it most definitely bugs him.

But then Gon; he's making Killua at loss for intelligence and equal composure. Curse him, really. Curse this strange, strange, barefooted tan kid in a tank. **_Why is he even wearing such inappropriate clothing in the middle of a bustling city? With no shoes on!_**

Gon looks down at his clothing in a rush, pursing his lips, fixating his gaze on the comfortable material grazed along the expanse of his torso. He questions himself after recoiling, mumbling, "What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Killua doesn't hear him, but that isn't a problem nonetheless.

Karin is still focusing on Billy as she reaches out to touch him. "Yeah, Billy," she says affirmatively, "my Beagle's name. 'S what my boyfriend named him, actually. Like it?" She asks giddily, and then proudly adds, "Well, I do!"

Killua forces a laugh and a sheepish grin her way, to somehow show to the girl that he finds her excitement a bit entertaining at least, refraining to roll his eyes. The girl, Karin, leans over again, and this time Billy lunges on her right away, automatically licking on her cheek and making her break into a fit of genuine giggles. She thanks Killua and pays him then afterwards, with Killua nodding at her in thanks as well, saying matter-of-factly, "Don't mention it, Karin. I wasn't the one who healed Billy anyway—it was him." Killua points at the chair where Gon is supposed to be, since he's no longer upfront with them.

But then—

Karin glances at it. "You have company? I didn't see anyone else aside from you when I walked in. Where is he then, so I can thank him?"

Killua blinks rapidly as he sucks in an enormously deep breath, chokes on it slightly as he feels his throat dry, trying to make out of the chair with his glasses unsecured in his eyes, which now is shockingly and coldly vacant, like no one has even sat there in the first place. "Where is he?" Killua shakily breathes out; his heartbeats are suddenly frantically pounding against his chest, the curve of his lips twitching in utter confusion as he's downright birdbrained, his palms sweating uncontrollably.

While Killua still tries to insinuate as to why, how, when, where, so on and so forth did Gon go as he locks his gaze on the spot where Gon was sat not too long ago now, Karin is talking in the background. "I didn't really see anyone when I walked in earlier, Doc Zoldyck, maybe it's just your imagination." She chuckles sheepishly when Killua angles his head and looks at her, a frown etched on his lips. "Oh, no, I mean... I don't know. I just really didn't see anyone besides you in the room earlier, is all."

And fuck. _Fuck._

Killua nods absently, feeling high-strung all the sudden for furthermore emotions. By the time Karin leaves with Billy, Killua is rather weak on the knees—after he's searched the entire place of a missing Gon, that is—as he sits on the chair next to where Gon had been sitting for a full two hours starting this morning.

And yes, Killua thinks begrudgingly to himself, _Gon is fucking real, and he was just here!_

He talked to Killua, Killua touched him for inspection, even had an eye to eye contact with him one too many times, so really, how come Killua doubts himself now? Killua wasn't dreaming when he and Gon met just now, when he and Gon were talking just now, and when he's accused him of using drugs.

Gon was here. He _was._

_Not a mortal, Angels_ , Gon's said, portrayed his self as.

"Could it be..."

_No_ , Killua petulantly thinks, that's just absurd. That can't be. He runs a palm across his face, taking off his non-graded glasses.

Cautiously, Killua reaches out and touches the platform of the chair, that exact spot Gon's sat on, that exact spot where he's been on. Having placed his hand flatly over it, Killua gasps as he retrieves his hand, eyes wide and breathing ragged.

Apparently, the seat where Gon's used to sit on is still warm against Killua's palm, indicating the boy's earlier presence, the stranger's clear evident of being real.

_Just... what the fuck exactly is going on?_


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some OCs, Killua's house mates.

** FIVE **

A week and a half have already passed after that first encounter with Gon back in the clinic, and yet Killua is still beyond bothered about the whole thing.

The experience of having a strange and intimate conversation with an utterly gorgeous yet looking lost stranger and just having to lose him within a matter of 3 hours right after those times, peculiarly so, is something that one Killua Zoldyck can't just let go of.

It's baffling, see, startling even in Killua's case, because no, you can't just meet someone inside your very own clinic and be alarmed, be charmed and then the next thing you know, they're gone—just like that—without hearing any sort of goodbye from them, a tap in the shoulder and then a smile of see you later and or just simply the sound of the clinic's sliding door being slammed shut.

True, Killua can't just blame Gon too, like if he wished to leave without saying goodbye, so be it, but the fact that Killua didn't see him walk by and leave the place using the only way out of it, which is _in front of Killua_ and will always, always be seen by Killua for he's upfront, well, that's really something to be bothered about.

Now, Killua wants to know how the hell did that happen—how did even, really? Killua wants to investigate further (despite the oldness of the issue) and prove himself that he wasn't dreaming at those times, that he really met Gon, that he isn't yet insane and that Gon is fucking real—and not just a figment of his imagination.

Killua has been single for almost a year now, is the thing, and it's because of too much focusing on his job, his clinic and his monthly bills, as well as for his own savings for the house he's been planning on to buy for his own. Regarding this matter, Killua thinks he must be imagining fictional characters (i.e. Gon) in his head now just to feed his sexual frustrations, which is just absurd, yes, he'll give you that, and also, his loneliness or so-called solitariness.

Killua doesn't want to think it through, but it's eating and gnawing at him, just the idea itself, and so he can't just brush it off, not when he's already getting _bugged_ , when he's getting poked repeatedly; he needs to do something about it.

At around half past six in the morning, Killua automatically pushes himself off bed, despite a heavy hangover clawing at his head, and lets his feet land on the cold tiled floor.

He yawns and stretches freely, almost knocking his glasses off the nightstand as he does just that, realizing it seconds later. Redeeming both hands back to his sides and standing up from bed, Killua pads toward his en suite and washes his face off sleep and rinses his mouth with water from the faucet to morass away the staleness.

When Killua's done, he picks up his glasses and wears them, goes out of his room, and travels his way to the kitchen, passing by some certain rooms. He doesn't bother waking his flat mates up, who will be needing the extra sleep-in in this moment, as he settles to make tea for all of them (they can drink their tea if they finally realized that they have jobs to attend to, Killua decides). He knows they all have early appointments altogether on their own, but well, they should've known better not to forcefully drag Killua along with them just to drink themselves to death, Killua being one of those victims; Killua is just avenging himself, so good riddance to them.

Just as Killua's about half finishing his tea, he hears footsteps emerging from one of the only three bedrooms they have in their shared flat and low grumbles of one Alisa Ariande—his best friend, past block mate and former suitor ( _yes_ , suitor)—and at this moment, Killua knows for sure what's coming. Killua feigns innocence instantaneously to avoid commotions, aware of the inevitable.

"Why didn't you wake me up, you git?" She snarls at him once she's stepped a foot in the kitchen, long thin blonde hair a complete mess, bags under her eyes visible—hangover written all over her face—and one of her perfectly trimmed thick eyebrows raised in demand.

Killua shrugs, continues to sip on his cup of tea, beckoning for her to sit and have some with him. Alisa groans in annoyance, knows exactly that Killua's doing this on purpose, and eventually allows herself to sit. She reaches for one of the cups and starts sipping on it, eyebrows still furrowed in slowly dissipating fume.

After a moment of silence and once Killua's all the way finished his drink, he looks up to see Alisa, who now is already enjoying her tea, and asks, referring to the tea, "How's it?"

Rolling her eyes and snorting, Alisa puts down her cup and looks up to meet Killua's eyes for a moment, the pair of them staring right back at her in question. "Brilliant, of course. As always, Kil. Happy now?"

Killua smirks. "Happier than ever, yeah. Bloats up my pride, yanno?"

Alisa snorts again, this time shaking her head, smiling a bit. "Whatever, you cocky ass."

"Hey," Killua protests, tone dripping with sarcasm, "I prefer wanker, thank you very much."

"Wanker it is then, pleasure's all mine," Alisa shoots back.

Killua sticks his tongue out at her and Alisa does the same. And until the two of them are being the usual goofs that they are, even at the earliest of the mornings, mind, and even then as Bien—their other house mate and newest best friend, new part of their little so-called gang—pops into the picture and is taking the unoccupied seat next to Alisa.

"No one woke me up," Bien states in his Aussie accent as he pouts his lips at his two friends, who are finding it quite adorable if they're being perfectly honest (since he's Aussie and it's always entirely new for them, albeit he's got the foreign features, cute dimples, sand-colored curls and all) lifting the only untouched teacup right in front of him and taking his first sip.

Alisa nods at Killua with that, clearing her throat in emphasis. "Blame the insolent brat who sorely thinks his teas are the best."

Killua snorts. "Darling. I don't just 'think it is'. I _know_ so that it is and we all know that it is. Right, Bien?"

Bien downs all the tea he has left, despite its hotness, and nods at Killua in agreement soon after. Bien is in quite a hurry, apparently. "Absolutely. The best of the best. I don't drink that many teas in my life, but hell, those that you make are, strangely so, killer teas."

Killua smiles proudly at that, pointedly raising an eyebrow at Alisa. "See? Even the Aussies love my tea. What'chu gon' do 'bout it now?" He mocks silly slang.

Alisa stands up from the chair and rounds the table with her cup in hand. She flicks Killua on the ear as she goes and puts down her cup on the sink. "I say, how about you fuck off, Kil, or better yet tell us about your days at work, hmm? Topic change. Besides, we haven't talked about you for like, a week, and I can totally tell something's up."

Bien beams at this. "Yeah! Ali's right. Also, I wanna know how's Indie doing!"

Killua sighs as he remembers Gon once again at the topic bring-up. For one, Killua hates it when he's begging to know more about either things or a _person_ , in Gon's case—and seeing as he has no clue as of yet about the whole scenario that's been going in circles around his head, the matter surely is pounding preposterously at him, and well, as a vet, he's desperate for all the knowledge he could grasp. At this point, though, unfortunately, Killua yet has nothing.

He sighs.

"Well, your dog is doing just fine, Bien. He's really cooperative actually, like whenever I want them altogether to shower and pray first before eating, and play ball and all—which is cool, really. And..."

"And?" Alisa prompts as she takes a seat, this time next to Killua, anticipating.

Whenever Killua has a problem, obvious or not, Alisa can read right through him right away (creepy enough, right) all the damn time, and that's why she's eager to know more and tackle any corollary set on the table—and by that she doesn't mean the dogs, but is opting for what's concerning Killua's eye bags and restless nights these past few days. She's no fool after all.

Killua shifts from his seat and bites at his lower lip as he thinks about either being honest or upon just calling the topic off.

Coming to think of it, if he's to tell his mates that he is in fact getting bugged about something right here and now, then they would want to know what it is—in that case, he knows for a fact that whether he likes it or not, he would be forced to tell them about Gon and his utter uniqueness, which of course, might drive them confused and unbelieving.

But then again, though, if he tried to let the precipitate go... well, they would still want to know what it is, wouldn't these fuckers? Right, of course, did Killua ever have a choice in all this?

"So?" Bien presses as he casually chews on an apple he's taken from the centerpiece of the island.

"Uhm... I met someone," Killua starts. Alisa's left eyebrow raises almost instantly at this, Bien stops chewing, and Killua can only sigh. "Yeah, I met someone and he's a _he_."

"Oh," Bien manages as he subtly averts his gaze from Killua to Alisa, feeling uncomfortable and uneasy all the sudden.

And then there falls the killer silence.

Thing is, Alisa used to fancy Killua.

She used to like him so, so much (back in their high school up to their college days) that she'd literally do everything for Killua; from buying him lunch purposefully, trying to take him out on dates (all treats on her, buy him all the chocorobo-kuns he was so obsessed about) even if he'd always hide from her, and bought him the most expensive stuff at the time despite she's the female between the two of them and she believed in gender roles way back when, despite the fact he was opposed to all of those and that entire sort. She was downright pitiful then, that everyone had been aware.

By the time Killua outed himself to her that one particular evening, admitting that he factually likes boys and that he's gay, been liking them since his sixth form and all, she'd ferociously punched him square in the face and refused to see him for at least three and a half months just to move on from all her idiocy and Killua Zoldyck while she was at it.

Until now, obviously and _apparently_ , she's still in the process of totally sinking in the fact that her first real crush is into men, and that she isn't (ever) going to be his type, sadly.

With this matter, they all suppose, Alisa acting this appalled and at loss for composure whenever Killua is getting linked to a guy, is just accurate. No one blames anyone for it. It's just normal for a girl like Alisa, who had been dumped ages ago by someone who is attracted to the same sex, who is now her house mate in the present, to feel this way—to be affected in all causes—and nothing can dispute that.

Moments later, Alisa retaliates eventually by nodding stiffly, looking elsewhere rather than Killua's guilty form.

"Uhm, and then? Is he gorgeous? Your type of guy? Are you seeing him?" She asks all of these like she's alright with it, voice betraying her mostly, sounding like she's muttering her words rather than actually speaking them and opening her mouth widely.

Oh, the awkwardness in its finest.

From across him, Killua looks at Bien, Alisa's jealousy coming off too obvious for them all, and Bien urges for him to just go on with his tale, probably indicating that she'll get over it at some point anyway. Killua nods in agreement. "Well, no to all actually, except for the gorgeous part though, because he... uh," Killua can feel his cheeks heating up, the image of the long-haired stranger coming to mind, "...he is, one might not be even able to tell he's a guy for how pretty he looks." He finishes that statement with a gulp. Then he looks up. "But—"

"But?" Alisa asks, cutting through eagerly. A 'but' could be a negative thing, right? Pfft.

"Well. He is very strange." Killua sighs.

"How so?"

Killua looks at Alisa and tells her the summary of the story itself without hesitating, "Before anything else, I found him at the corner of the clinic; without any hints of how he's crashed in and the like, what with the day prior I've locked down the place—strange or what? Anyway, we talked after that, asked him if he was one of the homeless people that usually visit to demand things, you know the rest, but no—he told me no. I believed him. The next thing, he asked to stay for a while so I let him, since he was so polite about it and all, and then he took a seat on a certain chair for two straight hours without doing shit, to which will be the end of. _Two fucking straight hours._ I mean, who the fuck does that?"

"What?" Bien asks incredulously. "If I were him I would've been dead out of boredom, man."

Killua points at Bien. "Exactly, man, but well. Thing was, he didn't get bored or anything. Wasn't complaining either, right, and then he talked to my dog patient a little later—," Alisa ridiculously gapes at Killua at this point, not believing and finding it absurd, "—which startled me very much, of course, and then minutes later he was gone within a blink of an eye without saying goodbye, whatsoever. I didn't even hear the door slide shut when he left—it always makes a sound, right? Like glass colliding against marble? In Gon's case, it didn't and—"

"So, his name is Gon then?" Alisa asks, leaning back to her chair, twirling some of her hair strands around her index finger as she watches Killua carefully, already calculating the words she'll let him swallow wholly.

"Yes, Alisa," Killua confirms, sighing. And then he knows already what to say next, seeing that unbelieving look on his mates, and also, before Alisa can even fight him over this. "He said his name's Gon and that he was neither a homeless person nor some crazed shit. Wasn't a drug user either, so no bringing of that topic up, yeah? And yes, I was _not_ high or anything and I'm telling the truth when I said he talked to Billy."

"And who the fuck was Billy?"

"The _dog_ ," Killua squeaks weakly out, looking incredulous yet true to his information. "He fucking talked to the fucking dog. Can you believe it? I couldn't either."

Bien and Alisa look to each other at this, brows creasing in concern and curiosity, gazes speculative. Killua bites at his tongue and curses in his head, he shouldn't have told them.

Just when Alisa's about starting her rant about this one particular matter, one of the gesture signs being a shrug executed by her, wanting to say something, instead Killua says something first, just because he can't take the judgmental eyeing he's getting anymore. "See? This is why I don't want to talk about that strange happening!" He bursts. Making the feet of the chair screech underneath as he stands, Killua bellows, "I'm not crazy, I'm not lying either—I saw someone, fucking talked to the dog and then disappeared, end of discussion. I'm not insane, okay! Not imagining things, not insane, not making things up, nope. Not fucking insane."

Right.

"Killua..." Alisa laments. And so a debate commences.

As Alisa once and for all starts arguing with Killua regarding this matter, Bien, being one to not intervene at all costs (as well as considering the fact that he's too young for all this), excuses himself to use the bathroom and to go get ready for college; he's nineteen, has a supporting mother back from his hometown, and yes, he really, really does need to escape here right now, go to school for his first subject and the lot.

Besides, Near and Vee—his friends—must be waiting for him now, so. Yeah.

Bien's just really damn glad he's the youngest one in their pack and therefore is fine to slip out at times such as this, really.


	6. SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay! Here's another chapter :)

**SIX**

"Killua, you're being absurd! Who can fucking speak to animals?"

"Gon! That's who!" Killua exclaims, standing up from his chair in utter frustration and irritation, groaning loudly. Is it really this hard making someone believe? _Alisa thinks he's making things up!_ Killua can't have that.

Alisa groans as she runs a hand across her face, fully and utterly annoyed now at Killua, still trying to convince him that what he's saying is simply impossible and that he needs to calm the fuck down. "Kil, please!"

"I don't care what you say, Alisa. I saw what I saw, I've had an encounter with him—or if he's even human, I don't know, what with all the shit he's told me that he isn't a mortal. I mean, what the fuck was he on about? He told me he was an ang—," Killua cuts himself short, snapping out of his reckless abandonment with eyes wide, knowing better of not spilling any more.

"What, Kil? He told you he was the son of God? Like we all aren't, Kil. Come on now, whoever this kid was, I'm sure he was just trying to fuck with your head. Just let it go!"

Killua stops for a second, realizing that maybe yeah, Gon was just trying to fuck with his head—then again, he marvels on, that still doesn't change the fact that Gon knew that the dog's name was Billy without actually asking Karin and that oddly, he disappeared, _just like that_ , without any trace or sound in the least. So, "I don't know, Alisa. I don't fucking know anymore, okay," is all he says eventually, giving up on the topic.

Alisa sighs. "I'm done, Killua. I just... I don't know what's really happened anyway, but..." She trails off as she looks down at Killua, worry still etched on her fierce facial features. "I just don't want you going off to people you don't know and telling them this and go all batshit crazy—"

"I told you I'm _not_ crazy! God, Alisa!" Killua groans, burying his face against his palms.

"Right, right, yes, I know, Kil, I'm sorry. I just— it's just, you know how much I care and—," Alisa reaches out to Killua and caresses his jaw, thumbing at his cheek, "—I want you to promise me you're not going to tell people about this, Kil."

Killua narrows his eyes at Alisa, mildly offended at some point, having felt he's still being accused crazed when he's not. So, now they're blue eyes to blue eyes, looking all serious and aggravated. "Why not?" Killua asks petulantly, sounding defensive, because fuck, _he's not crazy!_

"Please, Kil. Promise me you won't," Alisa, nevertheless, presses the matter. Killua is pretty much important to her—the concern of all this on her part—so there's just no way she is going to let this one pass.

With a bit more of Killua thinking her words through and difficult acceptance of the situation, Killua eventually caves in and sighs. How can he reject a serious and only wildly concerned Alisa anyway? He can't. He owes her a lot. She's been there since day one through his ups and downs.

Therefore, "Alright, fine. I promise," Killua tells Alisa, albeit feeling downright defeated, shutting his eyes and letting his shaking self calm down.

Alisa half-smiles at Killua. "There you go," she says softly. Leaning down, she kisses Killua on the crown of his head. "All I want is the best for you, Kil, and you and I know that. Right?" She murmurs against his hair.

"Yeah, I know, Alisa. Thank you." And that ends at that. Killua heaves a sigh for the umpteenth time this morning.

Later on, once Alisa's left the kitchen—to attend work as a part time model—and Killua's finally on his own, he moves right on to go back to his room, so he can shower and face yet another day at work.

Taking all what he needs inside the bathroom, Killua strips out of his yesterday's clothes, climbs in the tub and stands underneath the shower.

He washes himself up, washes his hair, and wanks for only a short moment just to release whatever he's collected in there for almost 5 months of not having someone over for a quick fuck—it's been so long and Killua's totally sexually frustrated now, but knowing he won't be able to have a stable commitment with anyone yet, that he knows of, he doesn't dare look for someone he might fall in love with (it's started when Aiden didn't work out for him, that one bloke who broke his heart years prior).

After he showers and has the towel wrapped around his waist, Killua climbs out of the tub and stands in front of the bathroom sink to brush his teeth and shave, despite he's mostly naturally facial hair free. But just in case.

Taking his razor from the vanity mirror after he's smudged some shaving cream all over his jaws and snout, Killua closes the mirror's door and starts to expertly shave, making sure he's a hundred percent beard and mustache free before facing all his clients for today; right after that, he brushes his teeth and makes goofy faces as the last touches (he's a child, sue him) when he checks his face of anything irrelevant.

Overall done, Killua brings back his toiletry inside the vanity mirror carefully, not wanting to break anything.

The moment Killua closes the opening of the mirror, his gaze widens in shock, because _holy fuck._

"Good morning!" Brightly greets someone standing from behind him.

Killua jumps as he clutches at his chest in total fright. "Holy fuck!" He gasps.

"Oh, you swear," Gon, _as in Gon the weirdo from a week and a half ago_ , muses, mouth agape and golden brown eyes wide, seemingly finding this catch up amusing. Then again that only lasts a second, because from amused, he quickly switches to being unsure. "But is it right, though?" He quizzes. "Is that how you greet mortals here on earth? A big bright good morning?" The fact that Gon's looking genuinely curious about such, asking how mortals greet each other, spooks Killua to no end, even so, Killua doesn't think he should address that one persnickety as of yet, instead he gapes at him through the vanity mirror in front of them.

"What the fuck are you..." Killua clears his throat, swallowing. "What are you doing here?" He asks, still clutching at his chest, eyes still as wide as golf balls. "How did you fucking get in?"

Back on his usual untainted poker face, Gon blinks at Killua and says, rather honestly, "I don't know either, Killua. My wings simply brought me here."

Wings. _What?_

Killua breathes heavily, mouth closing and opening, eyes practically telling Gon: _what the fuck are you saying, you psycho?_

"You're mental!" Killua finally exclaims, having processed the upshot about the wings, whipping around to face Gon completely. Gon looks him up and down without having stopped himself, and it's only then that Killua's realizing that damn, he's practically _naked_ and there's some strange (insanely attractive) guy in the same room as him. Killua swallows the lump on his throat, blushes hard without his consent, as he backs away a little until his bum collides with the sink.

"No, Killua, I am not mental," Gon says calmly, however, adding as a matter-of-factly, "I am a fallen angel; I've already told you that, haven't I?"

"Yes, I— _no!_ I mean, yes, you did and no, I don't believe you!" Killua exclaims exasperatedly, feeling ridiculed. "Fuck, why would I even believe you? And how did you get in? I'm going to call the cops if you don't tell me right this instant—"

"But I just told you, Killua. My wings had brought me all the way from my home and down here."

Killua shakes his head. "God, please tell me I'm just dreaming—I'm not crazy yet. Oh, God, please," Killua chants and moans, covering his eyes with his palms. "Oh please, oh please."

" _He_ does hear you, Killua, but the fact that what you're wishing is something _He_ can't just grant just like that... Well, I'm truly sorry to say, but that wouldn't be allowed just as requested. I suggest that you stop."

Killua removes his hands from his face as he slowly peers over at Gon, who is still standing languidly right there in front of him and seemingly not going anywhere, still wearing the same clothes from before, a white simple tank, shorts and that silky looking long hair he was sporting the very first time they met in his clinic—along with his barefooted posture, and pink-stained cheeks—unusually so, as he slowly drinks him in. "What are you saying? You know just when _He_ is going to grant people's prayers? Who are you, really?"

"I have told you, I am Gon."

"Yeah, I know, Gon!" Killua stresses through gritted teeth, running a hand across his face. "And don't you dare tell me again that you're a fucking fallen angel because—"

"I am."

Killua groans. "Don't!" Stomping his feet hardly on the bathroom floor like a daft, Killua comes out of it and starts toward his closet to rummage the thing of his uniform. "Can you please just get the hell out of here so I can change, you... you weirdo?"

Gon doesn't say anything, but he leaves Killua's room regardless, and yet again, without a sound.

Killua doesn't care if the others will see him when he passes their rooms as he goes, at least they would know that Gon's real and that he wasn't lying to them when he's told them all about him earlier— _damn those two_ , Killua thinks bitterly now to himself, _Gon is real! See?_

Thinking of that and having the idea of showing Gon to them, Killua hurries to dress up so he can call on Gon again and show him to Alisa and Bien.

Without combing his hair and without spraying some perfume (jeez, not even applying deodorant on his armpits), Killua steps out of his room and calls all over the apartment. "Gon? Where are you? Have you left?"

No answer.

Killua searches the other two's rooms while Gon's not answering, only to see that Alisa and Bien have left. Killua sighs, pressing his forehead against the wall next to Bien's door.

"Hey, Killua. You called?"

Killua whips around, startled. "Oh, jesus fuck!" He exclaims. "Gon, you shouldn't do that!"

"My apologies for my abnormal behavior, Killua."

"And also _that_ , Gon! Goodness, why do you act and speak so... so freakishly formal?" Killua groans. "Seriously? You're like an old man in his 80's."

Gon purses his lips in confusion, staring at Killua in utter discomfort. He doesn't know what he's done wrong now. "Is acting or speaking formally a bad thing?"

"Bad?" Killua blinks. "Well... no, but."

"Well?"

"Just— _I don't know_ , Gon, okay? It's just that—you... you creep me out! What are you even doing here?"

"I have no idea."

"How did you get in?" Killua asks for the millionth time.

Gon sighs. "I flew."

Killua nods, rolling his eyes. "Right," he scoffs, walking past Gon and going for the door. He wears his white Vans and goes back to his room for his glasses and messenger bag. Gon stands at one spot, gaze not leaving him even when he's entered a room.

"I am not lying, Killua. I don't lie," Gon defends himself, but later on adds, "well, most times I don't anyway, but..."

Killua laughs sardonically. "Yeah, okay, kid. Whatever you say. Just please—please stop messing with my head, yeah? You've caused too much drama to my life now. Ever since... ever since you popped up behind my cabinet last week and just left without saying goodbye or something after watching me deal with my animal patients for _two freaking hours_. Also, quit it with the whole act that you can speak to the dogs, because you know what? It won't work again the second time around. You've fucked with my head enough." Walking past Gon and out of his room, Killua goes for the door again and stops to wait for Gon. "Well? Aren't you coming out of my apartment? I'm waiting, come on, I'm late for work."

Gon wordlessly takes a step forward and walks out of the apartment with Killua. Killua closes the door and locks it. When Killua looks down, he can't help look at Gon's bare feet and think about how he's managing to walk the cool ground of October shoe-less.

Killua doesn't comment on it, however, since Gon seems fine anyway.

Walking down the porch and out on the streets, Killua assumes Gon's already left, because he isn't bugging him anymore, to which he automatically feels kind of bad about. The kid doesn't seem to have a home, is the thing, like a homeless guy Killua guesses that he is, hence the barefooted posture and abnormality (fantasy thinking, immortal talks, and all that weirdness).

But then, when Killua tries to look back and see if Gon's nowhere in sight any longer, he finds himself toppling over as his face bumps with Gon's chin. _This freaking tall human being_. "Ow," Killua winces as he rubs on his nose, stopping on his tracks. "You're following me?" He asks ingeniously, looking up slightly at the boy.

Gon nods. "Yeah. I'm so sorry, Killua, but my subconscious is telling me so that I must, I should. I suppose it's just authentic that I follow you around at all times."

" _Haa?_ " Killua lets out, giving Gon an incredulous look, still pinching at his nose. "And why is that?"

Gon only shrugs. "If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me, so I think it's best if I zip my mouth."

Killua rolls his eyes, sighing. "Fine, whatever," he mutters, turning around, opting on continuing with his walk to the nearest subway to ride a tube.

At the duration of Killua walking, he can sense that Gon is still following him, watching him from his back, but he doesn't bother yelling at the poor weirdo boy anymore, and just pretends that he doesn't give two shits if he's to ride the transportation all the way to the south and drop by his vet clinic without bothering to tell Gon to scamper off.

Surely, Gon won't be able to follow him from there anyway, Killua thinks, but then there is the fact that he claims he...

 _Holy shit, right_ , Killua remembers. The fact that Gon just popped up from behind Killua in his own bathroom, in his own apartment, in his own hometown.

Killua whips around to confront Gon about how on earth did he get inside his apartment and bathroom, but then,

Gon's gone.

"Where did he..." And Killua ends up closing his mouth, blowing off a sigh, because really, is there anything he can do about the reality of Gon having gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit will make sense soon enough. Patience, my loves.


End file.
